What REALLY Happened in Pirates of the Caribbean
by Lupishone Wolves
Summary: The new and revised version! Yay! Elizabeth and Kiley Swann have been kidnapped by the ghost pirates of the Black Pearl. Will they be rescued by Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Margaret Swann or will all the character be lost in an endless battle against i


Well, here is the first edited chapter. It's still a work in progress, so it might change again soon. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: _We only own a script of POTC. So Disney owns everything you recognize. Simple, eh?

**Kiley's**** Point of View**

"Get in here Kiley!"

I rolled my eyes. "Stupid fudge monkeys," I muttered under my breath. I walked into my dear cousin Elizabitch's room. I hate everything and everyone in this town simply because they exist and because of their so-called "rules" and "proper behavior" consist of stupid, conformist, and chauvinistic articles. Therefore, none of them are worth my attention.

"Kiley, I am expecting a visitor," my fat uncle, the Governor pompously informed me. "Please go downstairs and entertain him when he arrives."

"Oh, of course, Uncle," I simpered sarcastically. He frowned slightly at my vicious answer. Thankfully, he was distracted when we heard Elizabitch gasping as the maids laced up whatever new torture those stupid-people-in-England-with-nothing-else-to-do had invented. Ha ha ha! Sucks for her. She deserves it anyway. Why? Because she exists. I walked out of the room, out into the hall, and slid down the banister. Almost fell when I got off. That's ok, no one saw. Or so I thought. I heard a laugh and looked up to see one of the ka-ute-est guys I had ever seen staring at me. Eep.

"Hello, I'm William Turner. I have a sword for the Governor, Miss..."

Agh. How am I supposed to talk with a distraction? A _very _hot one, I might add.

"Uh, name...me...oh! Swann. Kiley Swann. I'm the Governor's niece. Nice to...um...what's the word again? Nice to meet you, Mr. Turner," I managed to say. What is wrong with me? I _hate _most, if not all, of the residents of Port Royal for their stupidity. Why was this one so different? Other than the fact that he _was _rather attractive...in fact, very much so.

"Please call me Will," he replied with a smile.

"Then call me Kiley," I snapped right back. He leaned on to one of the ornament-thingies on the wall and it snapped off. He looked around nervously. Under normal circumstances, I would have just let him stand there like a fool, holding it. It would be a grand old show when my stuffed-up uncle got down here and saw a piece of his house in Will's hand. But for some reason, I wanted to help him. What is this!?

"Ah, Mr. Turner," my stupid uncle said, waddling down the stairs. Like a penguin. I motioned to Will and he tossed me the ornament. I...well...I put it down the front of my dress. As if, I had anywhere else to put it! Then I crossed my arms over my chest and put on a fake smile. Will coughed to hide his laughter.

"Ah, Will," my uncle repeated in his usual pompous tone.

"I have your order, sir," Will mimicked my uncle's voice, but my uncle didn't notice. I smirked but then I saw my sister making signals for me to go into the next room. Maybe she'd know what was wrong with me. I mean, I had just prevented an amusing situation from happening. Something odd was going on...

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Turner" I said a bit stiffly. He looked slightly confused and a bit upset...or disappointed. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to do. But then, I don't have the best social skills because I'd much rather play pranks on people than be decent to them.

So I went to see what Cisca's problem was...this time. Just as I started leaving the room, my cousin Elizabeth came down the stairs _and started smiling at Will_. Stupid fudge monkeys. A smirk came over my face and I suddenly changed directions and headed up the stairs. As I passed her, I planted my heel on the hem of her dress and heard a satisfying rip. She stumbled and I just kept walking, a satisfied smile on my face.

**MARGARET'S POV**

_Where is she going?_ I asked myself furiously as I tore up the marble winding stairs behind my sister, nearly knocking over Elizabeth who looked close to tears.

"How dare she!" my cousin cried furiously.

I sighed. "What did Kiley do this time?"

"She stepped on my dress and tore it! It's new for the ceremony today!" Elizabeth pouted. "She owes me a new dress!"

I inspected the tear on the back of the dress. "It's not that bad. If you go ask Mary, she may be able to sew it up in time for the ceremony. I'd hurry though, we're going to be late," I commented after a moment. "Which way did Kiley go?" Elizabeth shrugged and I kept on going up the stairs. I passed my room and entered Kiley's to find her lying on the bed with her head under a pillow. I walked across the room and opened the curtains.

"Kiley! You've got to get dressed for the ceremony!" I hissed.****

"Do I really have to? I mean, who cares about the stupid Commodore or Captain or Admiral or whatever he is?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. You deserve it after what you did to Elizabeth. Was that really necessary?"

"But did you see her Margaret? Stupid fudge monkeys," Kiley snapped back, sitting up from her bed her long black hair all over the place.

"Yes, I _did _see her. That tear wasn't that bad but if was any worse and the dress would've been ruined!"

"So? She deserves it!"

"Kiley! Elizabeth is not that bad! It's true she's spoiled and can be extraordinarily snobby but that doesn't give you the right to torture her at every opportunity. She is, after all, family," I snapped in reply. "Now get moving." I dragged her behind the dressing curtain handed her the yellow dress Mary, the maid, had laid out for her.

"I _hate _Elizabeth. Did you see her? Coming down the stairs and wiggling her fat arse, smiling at Will."

"So you've finally met Will Turner," I laughed. "Uncle rescued him from a shipwreck when he was eight or so. He's lived here every since. He's apprenticed to the local blacksmith and Elizabeth has been smitten with him since she met him," I explained, taking a corset and beginning to tighten it.

"Is the corset really necessary?" Kiley gasped.

"If I have to wear it, you do," I replied. "Stop struggling so much, you're making it more difficult!"

"Why have I never seen Will before," Kiley asked me suddenly. I finished lacing up the back of the corset before replying.

"Bad luck?" I suggested. Kiley sighed. "Is something wrong?"

Kiley sighed again and told me of her meeting with Will. "I don't know what's wrong with me! If that had been Elizabeth, I'd have laughed myself sick. Margaret, I _helped _him! I _helped _someone here," Kiley finished in shock.

I laughed. "Maybe you're finally coming to your senses and being reasonable." Kiley and I snorted at the same time. We looked at each other and began laughing. "Anyway, I'm sure it was just a temporary lapse. You proved you're still capable of terrorizing Elizabeth, anyway."

"Terrorizing Elizabeth is easy. All you have to do is tell her to be quiet and she gets all offensive!" Kiley retorted. "And that's not all. Whenever I think of him, now, I'm getting this feeling as if my stomach was full of birds clamoring to get out."

"You're not sick are you?" I inquired worriedly.

"No!" Kiley cried immediately. "I never get sick!"

"Yes, I know. But it could happen some day," I pointed out. I looked at my sister for a second and then it came to me. I laughed. "No, I don't think you're sick. I think you've just had your first crush," I diagnosed.

"I _what!_" Kiley cried in dismay.

Suddenly Mary came into the room. "The Governor's carriage is waiting outside," she told us.

"Did you fix Elizabeth's dress?" I inquired. Kiley still seemed in shock.

"Yes Miss Margaret. That was a dirty trick to pull on Miss Elizabeth, Miss Kiley, if it's not too bold of me to say so," she replied.

"It _is _too bold of you to say so," muttered Kiley in reply.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you Mary, we'll be out in a second," I told her.

"Kiley, it's nothing to be ashamed off," I told my sister firmly. "Now _come on_ we're going to be late and then you'll be in even more trouble!"

As we walked out, Kiley was muttering under her breath. By the time we were at the bottom of the spiral staircase, I was fairly sure she had run out of insults. By the time we left the house, Elizabeth was already in the carriage. I started running towards the carriage, Kiley right behind me. Will was standing in the doorway looking at us. Kiley looked back at him and managed to smile politely. Will's smile became even broader and as he walked down the driveway in the opposite direction, he had a bounce to his step.

"What am I going to do?" Kiley whispered to me as we entered the carriage.

"Act normal," I replied. We sat down and soon were bouncing our way over the cobblestone road to Admiral Norrington's promotion ceremony.

Hope you liked it. Give us suggestions on how to improve it more! Suggestions for a new title are accepted as well! Please review!


End file.
